


Dojima/Adachi

by KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: badbadbathhouse, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver/pseuds/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver
Summary: The cup slipped out of his grasp and upended onto Dojima’s lap, spilling its contents.





	Dojima/Adachi

It had been a long night. Stake outs were never really tolerable, but this one took the cake.  
  
Their guy was supposed to show up long ago, but so far he was missing in action. So they were stuck sitting in the car with nothing to do as the sky constantly grew darker. Minutes turned to hours and Dojima was starting to feel his eyelids grow heavy. He had went to bed late the previous night and was up early this morning, and now the lack of sleep was starting to take its toll. Not to mention his thermos of coffee had been long since emptied.  
  
In a moment of surprising observational skills, Adachi noticed his superior’s head nodding forward and spoke up, “This is taking a long time, isn’t it?”  
  
Dojima sighed. Way too state the obvious, Adachi. “Go pick up some coffee, will you? I’ll stay here and keep watch.” He rubbed the sides of his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.  
  
“Oh, uh, right away, sir!” Adachi replied. It took him a few seconds to fumble with his seat belt before he was finally free and off to attend to his errand.  
  
Dojima leaned back in his seat, constantly scanning his surroundings in an effort to stay awake. He certainly didn’t want Adachi to return just to find his superior asleep on the job. That’d be something Adachi was liable to do, not him.  
  
Thankfully his partner-slash-delivery-boy arrived back with two coffees in hand. He clumsily tried to hold both with one arm as he opened the door. Somehow he managed not to spill them and slid over on the seat to offer one to Dojima. Or, that was what he probably meant to do, at least.  
  
The cup slipped out of his grasp and upended onto Dojima’s lap, spilling its contents. Dojima hissed and cursed under his breath, raising out of his seat as much as he could in an effort to get out of the puddle of coffee that was soaking into _his_ seat. Adachi gaped, a look of horror slowly appearing on his features as he realized what he had just accidently done.  
  
The coffee, although hot enough to come as a shock, was far from being able to burn him. Still, that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. “Damn it, Adachi-!”  
  
Adachi panicked and grabbed one of the several napkins he got with the coffee, making a vain attempt to wipe the liquid off Dojima’s lap. “I-I swear I didn’t mean to, sir! I’m so sorry!” He said frantically, most likely expecting a volley of smacks for this. “It was entirely on accident!”  
  
“You idio-!” Dojima’s retort was cut short as he became aware of a certain… pleasant feeling under the burning sensation. “Adachi, stop it.”  
  
“T-the least I can do is try and clean you up!” Adachi continued his task mercilessly, seemingly oblivious as to why Dojima was telling him to stop.  
  
Adachi’s wiping movements were erratic and rather rough, but that didn’t stop the older male from responding. Adachi pressed down a little harder and Dojima flinched.

Adachi’s gaze rose from his task, wearing a concerned expression. “Did that hurt, Dojima… San?” If the look on his face was any indication, he was confused by what he saw.  
  
Dojima’s face was red, and he had one hand clamped over his mouth. His eyes were staring to the side, an effort to keep his mind off what was currently transpiring.  
  
Adachi looked back down to his lap where it finally seemed to dawn on him why his superior was acting this way. “O-oh!” His face grew red to match the other’s, eyes wide.  
  
Dojima coughed and put his hands in his lap to cover the fact that he was half hard, even though both were well aware of that fact. “Let’s, uh, focus on the investigation.” He tried to change the subject, but Adachi just wouldn’t look away from his crotch. “… Adachi?” He raised his voice, but still no dice.  
  
Abruptly, Adachi gingerly reached out and started to undo his belt. “What the hell are-!” Dojima shouted, but quickly remembered they were on a stakeout and lowered his voice, “you doing?” He grabbed a hold of Adachi’s hands to stop their progress.  
  
“It’s, uh, uncomfortable right?” Adachi met Dojima’s gaze uncertainly, “I can, um, relieve you.”  
  
Dojima’s grip around his wrists lightened and Adachi seemed to take that as his chance to brush his hands away. Apparently that was action was consent enough for him.  
  
Dojima watched him as Adachi inelegantly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Those two small acts shouldn’t have taken so long, but this was Adachi. He was usually a bit irritated with the other’s… ‘bumbling’-ness but he had to admit that sometimes it was a bit endearing.  
  
Adachi pulled down both his pants and boxers down around his thighs with a little effort. Slowly, as if he was unsure, he reached out to grip his now fully-erect member and give it a slow, languid stroke. Dojima stiffened in his seat, breathing in sharply.  
  
Adachi bent over, gingerly licking his member before fully taking his head into his mouth. Dojima hadn’t anticipated this and let out a low, guttural groan from the sudden pleasant sensation. Adachi wasn’t all that good at doing this. He merely sucked and moved up and down awkwardly on his length, which actually was very Adachi-like. It would’ve been strange if he was graceful at this.  
  
Dojima knew he should not be doing this and repeated that in his head numerous. But damn, it felt good despite Adachi’s inexperience.  
  
The older male raised his head, too embarrassed to keep watching Adachi. Or maybe it was because watching him was turning him on even more and he was _not_ going to admit that to himself.  
  
His surroundings reminded him that yes, this was an investigation and yes, it was extremely unprofessional to receive a blow job, especially from his partner of all people, during an investigation. With that thought in mind he made a move to pull Adachi off him, but then Adachi did _something_ with his tongue that made him grab a handful of brunette hair instead. The hand that intended to pull Adachi away now just served to involuntarily push Adachi down more.

Adachi made a small squeaking noise in surprise at the sudden force, but continued dutifully, getting exponentially better at the task ever minute.  
  
Dojima hunched over, chin resting on the steering wheel and hand over his mouth to try and stop the moans that were threatening to escape. He knew he should’ve been trying to keep an eye out for anyone, but his mind wasn’t working too well with Adachi mercilessly going down on him. All he could do at the moment was thrust upwards with his hips, trying to go deeper into Adachi’s moist, warm mouth. His hand over his mouth moved to grab hold of the steering wheel with a death grip. “Adachi…” He said breathily, clamping his eyes shut.  
  
Adachi tried to answer, but in his current situation all he could do was make a short humming noise which made Dojima grunt.  
  
“I-I’m about to…” He spoke in a strained voice, hips thrusting into his mouth erratically. He tilted his head down so his forehead was now on the steering wheel.  
  
“What?” Adachi lifted his head off Dojima’s shaft to ask cluelessly. Their eyes met for the first time since Adachi first unbuckled his belt. Dojima was sent over the edge. He climaxed, splashing Dojima’s surprised face, as well as his own torso and steering wheel with his cum. He trembled for a few seconds, riding out the orgasm, before collapsing back onto his seat.  
  
Adachi raised a hand and cupped his face, thumb slowly stroking his stubble. “Dojima-san…” He raised out of his seat to press his lips to his superior’s. Dojima was distantly aware that he should be a little disgusted by the fact that the tongue that was slipping into his mouth was servicing him moments before, but he didn’t do anything besides return the kiss.  
  
Adachi pulled out of the kiss and leaned down to pull up the other’s pants. Expression out of sight from Dojima, his mouth curled into a twisted smile. That was certainly one way to avoid boredom. He’d been wanting to spill some of that damn coffee on him for a while, but didn’t expect events to turn out like _this_. With sick amusement, he wondered how much Dojima would hate himself for this after tonight.  
  
“Idiot!” The smack Adachi had been expecting earlier came, and he lurched forward. “W-what was that for…?” Adachi asked, his twisted expression now replaced by his perfect mask that not even Dojima, a detective, could see past.  
  
“You made an even bigger mess than before.” Dojima hurriedly redid his belt, trying not to make eye contact while blushing.  
  
“Um… This is probably a bad time to mention it, but… I also spilled my coffee on the floor.” Before Dojima could say anything about that, Adachi noticed something from across the street. “Hey, isn’t that the guy?” Still with a good amount of semen on his face, Adachi made a move to get out of the car.  
  
Dojima could feel his previous headache coming on again.


End file.
